Chaotic Love story 3- Sasami's Runaround
by Raven Chaos
Summary: There's something funny going on in the Masaki househould..And Sasami Jurai is going to get to the bottom of it! Plz r


Tenchi Muyo- A Chaotic Love Story  
  
  
By Raven Chaos  
ravenkoruki@aol.com  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not even sure who does Tenchu Muyo but I will say that he or she  
is a master of their field.  
  
Authors note: Well, I'm glad the first two installments were so well enjoyed.  
As a writer, I usually expect the worst.   
As for the story so far...screw the gimmik thing...Originally I intended to do  
a bunch of parodies of other fics I've read, but I've found it to be too much of  
a hassle, and believe you me, my schedule is screwy enough and there's hardly   
any time for me to sit down to the ole' PC and write these days.   
Anywho, I'm glad I've almost accomplished my mission of giving most of you headaches.  
That was my goal from the start, and to also buy me time to consult the "Me's that exist  
in my mind" (See any Evangelion info site) and come to the conclusion...who will Tenchi   
choose? Believe me, the choice isn't easy. I've read my fair share of polygamy fics...and   
OOC fics... (an evil Ayeka...? never...) and I try to stear clear of that crud.  
I don't follow popular opinion. Anything I write comes straight from my heart. Read   
Forgetful Fratley. That is the purest dribble I've ever written.  
  
But anyway...on with the fic...  
  
PS: if you want the Gimmiks to stay, tell me. I'm sure I can find a way to make  
that little function work.  
  
  
  
Gimmik: None  
Chapter three: Sasami's Roundabout  
  
  
  
Scene: only five minutes after the previous chapter.  
  
  
  
"Have you seen Tenchi this morning?" Sasami asked as she set some food on   
the dining room table.  
"...Can't say that I have. He's usually up before us anyway, isn't he?" Kiyone   
asked in return as she sipped her morning coffee.  
"Yeah, but he at least comes in before breakfast from his daily routine..." Sasami  
said as she sat down herself. "And where's Ayeka and Ryoko?"  
"Maybe they're playing tug-of-war with Tenchies arms..." Kiyone smirked.  
"Oh no, I hope not...Poor Tenchi...having to put up with those two all the time.  
I bet it gets so bothersome..." Sasami sighed. "Well...I better go get everyone or else all  
this food will go cold..."  
  
  
"Tenchi? Breakfast is ready." Sasami knocked on Tenchi's door. After a moment of  
silence, she stuck her head in. Empty.  
"Strange..." She said.  
Not far off, Sasami poked her head in Ryoko room. Empty there too. She wasn't on her  
rafter either. With a sigh, Sasami poked her head in hers and her sisters room.  
"Wakey wakey, Ayeka! Your breakfast is getting cold." Sasami said.   
Movement stirred under Ayeka's covers.  
"Come on, sleepyhead." Sasami poked the lump on the futon. "Ryo Ohki's gonna eat your  
food again."  
"...I..I'm coming Sasami..." Ayeka's voice sounded a little nervous.  
"Ayeka...? Are you okay?" Sasami asked.  
"Y..yes yes, of course...I'll be right down..."  
"Right. Well, please hurry up. I don't want all this food to go to waste."  
As Sasami left, Ayeka let out a sigh.   
  
  
  
When Sasami returned downstairs, Ryoko sat quietly eating.  
"Good morning, Ryoko. I figured you'd still be asleep..." Sasami smiled.  
"Heh, well...can't stay in bed forever, eh?" Ryoko said after gulping down  
a mouthfull. "Besides, couldn't sleep with the smell of food this damn food wafting all over  
the place."  
"Have you seen Tenchi? He wasn't in his room..." Sasami asked.  
"Can't say I have, kiddo." Ryoko said.   
"You sure? Cause I know you always check on him in the mornings."  
"Er..well...My stomach comes before my play, you know...heh heh..." Ryoko laughed  
sheepishly.  
*Hmm...* Sasami thought as she sat down and fixed her plate. *Ayeka and Ryoko are  
hiding something from me...*  
  
  
  
  
When Tenchi finally showed himself, it was well after lunch. Apparently, as he   
had told Sasami, whom had been worried sick, Tenchi had been doing some chores since the crack  
of dawn for Tatsushito.  
Sasami admitted that Tenchi looked like he'd been working, being all dirty and all,  
but there was something in his voice...something that Sasami had caught in Ryoko's and Ayeka's   
behavior that morning.  
Something wasn't up to par...  
  
  
"You're hiding something from me..." Sasami said. "You, Ayeka, and Ryoko are all  
acting funny. What's going on?"  
Tenchi scratched the back of his head. "Boy...you sure are getting to be the  
little investigator, Sasami..."  
"Tell me."  
"...Alright...you see...this morning...I kinda made my choice..."  
"Really?! Who??" Sasami nearly fell over.  
"Er...well, we just talked for a bit...Then we heard you coming, and we paniced, so I   
kinda dove out the window...and went about my morning business..."  
*Dang it! That could be either Ayeka OR Ryoko...!* Sasami clenched her teeth.  
"But, we didn't do anything..." Tenchi said.  
Sasami growled and tackled Tenchi to the floor, her patience spent.  
"...Tenchi Masaki...I'm giving you to the count of ten...to stop playing games  
and to tell me...who is it..." Sasami growled.  
"...You're strong for a kid, you know that?" Tenchi noticed.  
"Nine!"  
"...But really...playing mind games always was my favorite past time..."  
"Eight!"  
"But I suppose I should tell you..."  
"Yes you should! Seven!!"  
"You see...it's funny..."  
"Six!!!"  
"...You know, patience is it's own reward, in a way..."  
"Five!!!!"  
"...Would you mind moving your legs? Your knee's are poking me in the ribs."  
"Four!!!!!"  
  
"Hey, what's with all the shrieking?!" Washuu asked as she marched into the room. "Sounds  
like a friggin' Sesame Street episode on acid in here!"  
Sasami blinked and turned a bit red. "S...sorry Tenchi...geuss I lost my temper..."  
"S'aight..." Tenchi smirked.  
"But will you please tell me...?" Sasami begged.  
"Get off me and I will..."  
Sasami crawled off Tenchi and the two stood.  
"Well?" Sasami waited.  
"Hey! Greatest Genius in the Galaxy without adequate Data! Need info!" Washuu stomped her  
foot. "What the hell's goin' on?!"  
"Yo ma!" Ryoko hollered from the living room. "You mind keeping it down in there?? Tryin' to  
watch Pocket Monsters!"  
"Would you two mind??" Sasami said to the two behind her. "I'm trying to talk to..."  
Tenchi was gone.  
"...Dammit..."  
"Hey, good form!" Ryoko appeared and patted little Sasami on the head. "But next time, try  
a 'fuck' or a 'shit'. Those are the most dramatic ones."  
"Ryoko!" Washuu gasped. "Don't go teaching that kid how to cuss!"  
"Hey, you're the one who taught ME to cuss!" Ryoko growled.  
"Only because you hung around me whenever I smashed my finger that one time." Washuu 'hmmf'ed.  
"Oy, I need to lay down..." Sasami sighed.  
  
  
  
By the next morning, Sasami had all forgotten about the little mystery in the Masaki home.  
Of course...things have a funny way of happening when you're not waiting for them to happen.  
  
"Gee, look at all the carrots we harvested, Ryo Ohki!" Sasami giggled as she carried a tall  
stack of baskets filled with carrots down the path to the house. "Tonight, I'm making my famous  
Carrot lasagna!"  
"Miyaa!" Ryo Ohki concurred as she sunbathed attop the stack.  
  
Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Sasami spied Tenchi himself standing in a little clearing  
in the underbrish and tree's off the side of the path.  
Suddenly, yesterday's events came back. Carefully, Sasami sat the stack of carrot basket down  
and crept into the bushes, careful not to make any noises.  
  
Tenchi stood by himself, looking rather impatient. He must have been there a long time,  
Sasami figured.  
Just then...Tenchi turned his head towards the stirring bushes across from him, the  
opposite direction of Sasami. A female figure suddenly emerged.  
  
Sasami's eyes widened.   
  
  
  
To be continued...  
Coming soon: Chapter four- Revealed!  
  
Oh, I am such a little stinker... 


End file.
